This application is commonly owned with U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/310,544, now abandoned.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to confection molding machines of the type that utilize liquid confection injected into pre-shaped, multiple cavity molds to produce a predetermined confection figure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,783,402, a chocolate molding machine is disclosed using a continuous chain having a plurality of transversely arranged molds thereon. The molds are of the open tray type that have a single design or impression on the bottom. Chocolate is deposited in the tray mold, cooled and then ejected.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,904,071 to Nelles, a soap molding machine is disclosed which uses an endless belt conveyor to transport molds comprised of sheet material forming an elongated trough having multiple, spaced dividers which define separate bars of molded soap.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,032,812 discloses a confection making apparatus having an endless belt with multi-cavity molds and aligned injection nozzles for dispensing the confection into the mold cavities.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,398 to Lampros, et al., a confection figure making machine is disclosed using a complex mold block having two elongated inner and outer mold sections hinged together along their respective bottom edges. The mold is positioned in a filling station, injecting a pair of oppositely disposed cavities at the same time. Once filled, the mold travels on a conveyor to cool and is removed at an unloading station where it is opened manually and the figures are discharged. The open mold is then placed on an adjoining conveyor to return to the filling station.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,268 to Taylor, discloses a molding apparatus to form flash-free articles by use of a two-piece, multi-cavity mold, with an independent closure and injection mechanism.
Similar devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,548,573; 3,632,245; 1,840,438; 2,780,832 and 2,983,983.